


Facebook

by Dan_G_Panterita



Category: Seikon no Qwaser | The Qwaser of Stigmata
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-10
Updated: 2010-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-18 22:17:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4722404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dan_G_Panterita/pseuds/Dan_G_Panterita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ubicable en el cap. 12 del anime.</p><p>Como todo adolescente, Sasha está empezando a entender lo que son las relaciones sociales, pero nunca se imaginó que junto a este nuevo concepto viniera otro extrañamente poderoso: Facebook</p>
            </blockquote>





	Facebook

Mafuyu no podía evitar mirar con cierta ternura a su menor amigo. Pero es que no podía sentir otra cosa al verlo tan abochornado por la reciente atención que había obtenido de todos sus compañeros.

Tal vez Sasha podría enfrentarse a todos los Adeptos en la batalla mas larga de la historia… claro que lo haría. Pero al parecer jamás podría soportar la atención y aprecio de tantas personas, al mismo tiempo y de manera tan rápida.

Y a pesar del imprudente comentario de Hana, a dichas personas no pareció importarles mucho. Todos de igual manera querían ser amigos de Sasha.

-¡Hagan lo que quieran!-escuchó que gritó ya fastidiado… pero al parecer no fue así, porque a ella el sonrojo del ruso al salir le dijo otra cosa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En realidad, no podía entender lo que tenían todos esos adolescentes en plena edad de la punzada… si, adolescentes en edad de la punzada. La verdad creyó que ante aquella demostración de fuerza se alejarían, lo discriminarían, lo tacharían de demonio o sabrá Dios que otras historias parecidas y clichés.

Pero no. Al contrario. Si hasta parecía que de la noche a la mañana se había hecho popular.

Que técnicamente fue lo que pasó. Pero igual, el consideraba que era demasiado pronto.

Al parecer Hana fue la única que pudo ver de manera "objetiva" (porque cuando se trataba de él, Tomo o Mafuyu ella era todo menos objetiva… y buena) lo que su estadía traería a la larga. Más a ellos no les importo. Fumika, la pequeña Fumika al fin había decidido tomar su puesto como presidenta en serio y le hizo esa petición que muchos, podía asegurar, jamás se imaginaron, harían:

"Se nuestro amigo… por favor"

Una simple oración que, para que mentir, le había llegado hasta el corazón.

Oh pero no todo podía ser miel sobre hojuelas, no señor.

Sasha sabía que el ser sociable traería consecuencias. Unas más extrañas que otras. El problema estaba en que no imagino que serían taaaaaaaan extrañas.

-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡¿Sasha ya supiste?-le preguntó Mafuyu que entró sin reparos y sin tocar la puerta al cuarto del ruso.

El aludido que simplemente estaba acostado leyendo un libro no se molestó en apartar la vista del mismo al contestar secamente: -¿Qué?

-¡Te hicieron una aplicación en Facebook!-le comentó la pelirroja divertida.

Sasha, al oírla no pudo evitar mirarla con curiosidad.

-¿Una que cosa en dónde?-preguntó enarcando una ceja como señal de que no sabía de que iba la mayor.

-Una aplicación-Repitió viendo con extrañeza al ruso, pero este no respondió-…en Facebook.

-¿Se supone que debo entenderte?

Y esa pregunta comprobó (con sorpresa) las sospechas de la chica.

-¡¿Quieres decir que no sabes nada sobre Facebook?

-No…

-¡VEN!

Mafuyu fue hasta la cama donde estaba, lo tomó de la muñeca y lo arrastró junto con ella hasta el cuarto donde estaba la computadora, ignorando de manera increíble las quejas del albino.

-¡Déjame! ¡Estaba leyendo!

-Sasha, hay cosas que debes aprender-le decía la chica mientras prendía la computadora… y aun sosteniendo al chico para que no se fuera.

-¡Esta bien!-cedió al fin, y se soltó del agarre de la chica en un brusco movimiento.

-¿Sabes que es una red social?-fue la siguiente pregunta de la pelirroja.

Esa pregunta tomó por sorpresa al más joven, pero no tardó mucho en dar con la respuesta en algún lugar de su mente.

-Son formas de interacción social basadas en la teoría de los seis saltos de separación. Todo el mundo se encuentra a 6 saltos de otra persona, la red social es definida como un intercambio dinámico entre personas, grupos e instituciones en contextos distintos y complejos.

La chica que estaba ya sentada frente a la máquina se limitó a mirarlo con mucha flojera.

-Bien, hare como que no citaste Wikipedia. Ven.

-Se llaman libros, no Wikipedia.-explicó con tono de superioridad mientras hacía lo pedido- Si te esforzaras en hacer tu tarea en una biblioteca tal vez lo sabrías.

Mafuyu le sacó la lengua tal cual niña de seis años.

-Para eso existe el internet. Y sobre tu respuesta, debo decir que no era la que buscaba. Mira.-la chica dio un click en el navegador y en la barra de búsqueda escribió la dirección del sitio web.

-Facebook, al igual que páginas como MySpace, Hi5, entre otras, es una red social. Páginas web utilizadas para conocer otras personas, comunicarse o simplemente platicar.

-Chismear diría yo…

-¡Déjame terminar!-le regañó la chica al ser interrumpida en su discurso-También hay grupos o salitas, negocios y empresas que las utilizan para promocionarse…

-Mafuyu… ¿para que me sirve todo esto?-preguntó el peliblanco entonces.

-¿Cómo que para que?-exclamó ella levemente molesta- Sasha, tienes trece años.

-¿Y?

La chica apretó los dientes, algo frustrada.

-Estas entrando a una etapa muy importante para los humanos: la adolescencia. Edad en la que todas las personas tienen que entablar relaciones con otras personas para poder ser plenos y…

-El relacionarme con alguien solo me estorbaría.-soltó sin darle mucha importancia.

Mafuyu harta se levantó y obligo al chico a sentarse frente a la computadora.

-¡No importa si es a través de este aparato pero tu tendrás que socializar un poco! Así que no te mueves de esta silla sin al menos un amigo agregado en tu Facebook.

-Ni si quiera tengo uno.-comentó empezando también a irritarse ante la terquedad de la chica.

-¡Pues lo haces y ya! No te toma ni cinco minutos.-entonces recordó algo-Y el amigo que agregues debe ser uno aparte de Tomo, Teresa y yo.

El albino a regañadientes accedió a hacerse la dichosa cuenta en Facebook. Y tal como le dijo la chica, no tardo ni 5 minutos en ver su perfil con el sencillo nombre de "Alexander" en negritas a lado de una imagen con la silueta de un chico en donde muy probablemente debería ir su foto.

-¿Solo Alexander?-le preguntó entonces la pelirroja.

-A diferencia de ti yo no puedo ir por ahí ventilando mis datos personales.

-Entonces, ahora vamos a buscarme a mí, Tomo y Teresa…

-¿Teresa tiene?-preguntó sorprendido.

-Tomo y yo la convencimos.-contestó mientras ella hacía lo que tenía que hacer en la máquina para agregarse a ella y a las otras dos chicas como amigas del ruso.-Bien, ya esta… creo que con solo "Alexander" los chicos de la escuela sabrán que eres tu-comentó con una gran sonrisa.

-Espera… ¿Qué?-la miro con cara de quien no quiere la cosa.

-Los chicos me han estado mandando mensajes de que les pase tu Facebook para agregarte… eso me recuerda…-la chica nuevamente tomo el mouse y varios click después estaba en una pagina, parecida a la del perfil del chico, solo que en esta había una foto suya, algo borrosa…muy probablemente se la tomaron sin que el se diera cuenta. Y con negritas decía: "Yo si fui a la escuela el día que Sasha se chingó [1] a la terrorista".

-¿Qué es esto?-pregunto con una venita saltando en su frente.

-La aplicación que te dije… tienes como 245 "likes"… y eso que recién lo crearon.

-¿"Likes"?

-¡Oh Sasha, tienes tanto que aprender!

Por lo que la próxima hora y media Mafuyu se la pasó explicándole a Sasha todo lo relacionado a la dichosa red social, desde las configuraciones de su cuenta, hasta sobre los juegos bobos y adictivos como "Mafia Wars", "Farmville", "PetVille" entre otros tantos.

Al principio a Sasha le valió un cacahuate, pero después se vio algo interesado. ¡No podía caber en su cabeza que las personas hoy en día perdieran el tiempo en tales cosas! Y lo otro que no podía creer es que apenas a la media hora ya tenía como cerca de 50 personas queriendo ser "sus amigos".

-Todos son chicos de la escuela-declaró la chica después de checarlos uno a uno.- ¿Los aceptaras a todos?

-¿Si no lo hago me reclamaran?

-No creo… pero tal vez te insistan otra vez…

-Entonces si -y a todos les empezó a dar en el botoncito que decía "confirmar", sin imaginar el grave error que cometía.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al pasar de los días, en cada momento que Sasha checaba su correo electrónico, tenía más de 100 mensajes ¡Y todos de la misma estúpida página! Y no solo eso, a unas cuantas personas se les ocurrió hacer grupos de "Yo corazón Sasha" y donde subían muchas fotos de él donde obviamente era etiquetado y comentaban a lo loco volviendo la foto una conversación de "Messenger" además a todo eso súmenle los mensajes donde lo invitaban a participar en esos estúpidos juegos… más que nada Farmville.

-Veo que estas usando el Facebook-comentó Maufyu, quien le sorprendió pues podía jurar que estaba solo.

-¡Ni siquiera lo uso!-exclamó dejando salir un poco de su exasperación-Solo elimino los fastidiosos mensajes.

-Deberías al menos tratar de jugar con esos juegos… valiéndome la redundancia-aclaró ella.

-Son tontos…

-Muchos dicen que Farmville es divertido…

-Y otros tantos que es una pérdida de tiempo.

-Deberías darle una oportunidad-y sin pena ni gloria tomo el mouse para empezar a jugar.

-Entonces hazlo tú, yo me voy-pero antes de si quiera levantarse, la chica con su mano en el hombro no lo dejo levantarse.

-Sasha, debes poner de tu parte.

-¿En que? ¿En una granja ficticia que en la vida real no me traerá nada fructífero?-dijo con fastidio.

-Solo es un juego, deberías intentarlo-y le acercó el mouse mientras lo veía esperanzada.

Sasha sin inmutarse le sostuvo la mirada. Sabía que el primero en romper el contacto visual, sería quien tendría que ceder, así que no tenía intención de darle a Mafuyu por su lado. Pero de repente paso algo que no se esperó. La chica cambio esa mirada esperanzada por la expresión mas ruin que el ser humano pudo haber ideado... la de corderito a medio morir. La odiaba. No solo era ruin, sino también baja y engañosa. Aunque cuando trataban de aplicarla a él, para funcionar la persona necesitaba cumplir con ciertas condiciones… condiciones que Mafuyu ya cumplía. Se maldijo mentalmente por haber permitido aquello… porque obviamente tiempo atrás no hubiera funcionado, pero ahora…

Su mano se movió casi sin pensarlo y tomó el mouse.

-Me asegurare de que no la dejes de morir-dijo la mayor en tono cantarín antes de salir del cuarto.

Y Sasha no hiso otra cosa que azotar su cabeza varias veces contra el escritorio.

-A este paso, no podré negarle nada-murmuró mientras el sonido de unos constantes clicks inundaban sus oídos.

Sin saber que quien cometió un error ahora, fue Mafuyu.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Y Sasha?-preguntó Tomo a la mañana siguiente mientras almorzaban. En la mesa se encontraban ella, Mafuyu y Teresa, siendo el único ausente el ruso.

-¿No se ha levantado?-preguntó Mafuyu.

-No le he visto desde ayer en la tarde-comentó entonces Teresa.

-¿Tu no lo has visto, Mafuyu?-preguntó su hermana.

-La verdad no… la última vez que lo vi lo deje en….-y sus ojos se abrieron un poco más de lo normal, para después salir apresurada del comedor sabrá dios a donde.

\- Vayamos-dijo Tomo a Teresa quien asintió.

Ambas siguieron a la pelirroja hasta el cuarto donde estaba la computadora.

Mafuyu sin siquiera tocar abrió la puerta tan fuerte que azotó contra la puerta. Y sin poder creérselo vio a Sasha sentado frente a la computadora.

-Sasha-empezó-¿Cuánto tienes aquí?

Pero el chico no respondió.

-¿Esta bien Sasha?-preguntó Tomo algo preocupada.

Teresa se acercó entonces al chico, y miró con asombro la computadora.

-Esta jugando Farmville.-confesó.

-¿¡QUE!-Exclamó Mafuyu, se acerco a donde estaba el chico y comprobó que era cierta, el chico estaba jugando Farmville. Llevaba un granero, varias cosas sembradas (como 16 o mas cuadrados), un tractor, vaquitas, pollitos, patos, cerditos, dos perros y un gato entre otros tantos animales, también tenía un estanque, elotes, una casa con cochera y….

-¿Sasha cuanto tienes aquí?-preguntó espantada la chica. Que el albino llevará tanto progreso desde el día de ayer solo quería decir que….

-Desde que te fuiste-fue su simple respuesta. Y más clicks podían escucharse.

-Eso es mucho tiempo-dijo Tomo algo divertida pero al mismo tiempo preocupada. Eso quería decir obviamente que el no había dormido en toda la noche.

-Sasha, te dije que jugaras, no que te enviciaras-le regañó la pelirroja, pero el ni se inmuto con eso. Seguía "clickeando" constantemente.

-Teresa-empezó al pelirroja señalándole el enchufe a la rubia. La chica entendió sin problemas la petición. Se dirigió a donde estaban las conexiones y sin ningún problema desconectó todo. Absolutamente todo.

-¡¿Qué?-exclamó el ruso molesto-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-preguntó en el mismo tono.

-¿Por qué? Llevas horas sentado ahí jugando "Farmville" ¿y aún me preguntas por qué?-cuestionó incrédula.- ¿Qué hacías tanto tiempo jugando eso?

-…-el chico no contestó, se le quedo viendo por unos segundos con los ojos muy abiertos e inmediatamente después se levantó de la silla y salió del cuarto.

Ninguna de las otras tres preguntó a donde se dirigía, ya que muy probablemente iba a tomar un baño.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de ese incidente Sasha no quiso volver a saber nada más de Farmville, Facebook, Myspace o ningún otro tipo de red social que se le pareciera. Borró su cuenta totalmente y le pidió a sus compañeros (aunque por el tono usado fácilmente se entendió como orden) que retiraran cualquier rastro de él en la internet ya que intervenía con su trabajo como "Espía".

Obviamente por la amistad recién ganada todos acataron la "petición". Hasta Mayuri.

Y Mafuyu comprendió que tal vez había cosas para las que un puberto de escasos 13 años no estaba listo todavía... y que Facebook era una de ellas.

**FIN 8D**


End file.
